You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by MusicxIsxMyxCrack
Summary: OC! no pairing as of yet. Aoi Uchiha is one of the other survivors of the Uchiha clan. she is smart and talented. fallow her on her adventures with the rest of team 7.  lol i know crappy summary T for teen just incase
1. Chapter 1

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch1**

We were all sitting in class waiting for Iruka-sensei to come back, he had mumbled something like 'Naruto, trouble, and be right back' before stomping away.

"What do you think he did this time?" I asked Sasuke. He sat there with his chin resting on his hand looking bored as always.

"Tch like I care about that moron." He grumbled. I just chuckled and went back to looking around the class.

About 30 minutes later Iruka-sensei returned with Naruto all tied up, it was a pretty funny scene. "Tomorrow is the graduation exam. You've failed the last two times." He started lecturing Naruto. "This is no time for causing trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled.

It must have pissed Iruka-sensei off because he turned to the rest of the class and shouted, "We're going to practice 'Henge no Jutsu' everyone line up you can thank Naruto for this!"

Everybody whined as they got up from their seats and formed a line. Some people just grumbled about Naruto others actually complained to him. "C'mon guys give him a break he didn't know everyone would get punished." I tried to defend him.

"He probably doesn't even care! Why do you always stick up for him Aoi?" Ino complained.

I just glared at her. No one was ever nice to him, so I kind of felt bad. Shaking my head I turned away from her. I hated Ino, for many reasons. One she's a bitch, two she stalks Sasuke, my cousin, and finally I just never really liked her.

It was my turn now and I did the jutsu perfectly. Sasuke was next and his was perfect as well, it's expected we're the top two students in class. Sakura was next, _ugh_, she was just as bad as Ino. "Look at me Sasuke!" she squealed. Seriously she _squealed!_ She did the jutsu as well and it was pretty good.

Naruto was next,_ oh God he's up to something._ I thought. I knew he was up to something because I could see it in his eyes. I'm pretty good at reading people through their eyes. Hell if you lived with someone as emotionless as Sasuke you'd be good at it too. Anyways Naruto stood and got ready to transform. "Transform!" he yelled.

I almost fell back from what I saw. There stood Naruto, well more like and older naked female version of Naruto. Iruka-sensei almost fainted from a nose bleed, pervert, and half the class was laughing. "I call it my 'sexy no jutsu'" Naruto said happily.

Iruka-sensei stood up and yelled "DUMB ASS! DON'T INVEN STUPID JUTSUS!" after yet another lecture aimed at Naruto, Iruka sensei dismissed us.

"So…" I said looking over at Sasuke. "Exams tomorrow you nervous?"

"Hn it will be easy no need to be nervous." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

"Well I want to do some last minute training care to join?"

"No thanks."

We parted ways I would probably see him in the morning depending on how long I decided to train.

It was exams today and I was so excited! I couldn't wait to be a ninja! I was sitting in my usual seat next to Sasuke when Iruka sensei came into the room. "To graduate you must make one Bushin. Come into the next room when your name is called." He said simply and walked out of the class. _That's it?_ I had expected something more… challenging but seriously one Bushin and you're a ninja! Whatever I'll still pass.

They called everyone in one by one to do the exams. Most came out with head bands but some came out with nothing but dejected looks. "Aoi Uchiha!"

I smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Wish me luck."

He glanced over, "you don't need it." Before looking back to the front.

I laughed lightly as I walked into the next room. "Alright Aoi all you have to do is make one Bushin and you pass." Mizuki sensei said.

I quickly did the hand signs "Bushin no jutsu!" and poof! A perfect copy of me appeared. Iruka and Mizuki sensei nodded with approval before tossing me a head band. I wrapped it around my waist and made my way outside to wait for Sasuke.

As I stood outside the academy I noticed tons of kids with there parents were hanging around, all celebrating about being a ninja. I looked down not wanting to think about my family. Looking over I noticed Naruto sitting on the swing looking sad, he had been one of the few people to walk out today with no head band.

Walking over to home slowly he looked up and glared at me. "Come to rub it in my face?" he spat.

I shook my head lightly and looked at him with sad eyes. "Just came to say you'll do better next year." He glared at me before turning away from me. I noticed Sasuke leaving the academy, sending Naruto one last reassuring smile, I headed over to him.

It had been two days since we had the graduation exam and now we were being put into teams. _Please God do not put me on a team with one of Sasuke's fan girls please!_ I begged silently. I was hopping to be on the same team as him but I would take no Sasuke over one of his fan girls, hey they are pretty crazy!

Anyways I had also noticed Naruto had somehow passed the exam yesterday, good for him. Today I got to sit by the window and Sasuke had to sit by Naruto.

_***Bang***_

A door had slammed open and there stood Ino and Sakura fighting to get through the door. The two idiots had probably argued the whole way to see who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto he was in that current seat. "Naruto move your ass I want to sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke. "What?" my cousin asked simply.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke can I sit next to you?" sakura pleaded pushing Naruto down. Without an answer sakura took the seat.

I glanced away for one moment and when I looked back Naruto was squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke. _Well this isn't going to end well…_

"Naruto get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" sakura yelled along with some other fan girls.

The two ignored them and glared at each other. Suddenly Naruto was falling forward. I could see the outcome before it happened, _oh God…_ the two lips smacked together. The class was silent for a moment before the two managed to break apart. Broken from their shock the fan girls were all gathered around now, auras of hate and evil just radiating off of them. It was pretty scary, I sweat dropped.

Naruto was beat to a pulp by the crazy fan girls when Iruka sensei walked in. he didn't even notice Naruto, _poor boy._

"Today you are all ninjas, but your still genin, so you will be put into groups of three with a jonin sensei. Let's get started."

Iruka sensei had gone through six teams now and I wasn't in any of them. "Next team 7. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto perked up, "sakura Haurno!" Naruto now cheered and sakura slumped into her seat. "And Sasuke Uchiha!" this time sakura cheered and Naruto sulked.

Naruto suddenly shot up and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Iruka sensei was does such a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as him!"

Iruka sensei looked a little shocked at naruto's outburst. "Sasuke had one of the best scores in class, Naruto yours were the worst."

"Just don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke grumbled.

"What did you call me?"

"Naruto give it a rest!" sakura yelled.

I allowed my head to hit the desk as I tried to ignore the new team mates.

Iruka had gone through every team. Iruka sensei had dismissed us for lunch so I decided to ask him about it as the class room cleared.

"Iruka sensei?"

He looked up from some paper work. "yes?"

"Umm you didn't assign me a team…"

He looked shocked for a moment. "I didn't?" he mumbled to himself before leafing through some papers. "I didn't" he confirmed. He looked up at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that Aoi, the person in charge of assigning teams must have skimmed over you, I suppose I can place you in a team." he looked through the lists some more. "I suppose team 7 would fit you best seeing as you and Sasuke are related and your one of the few people who are able to put up with Naruto, is that fine?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Iruka sensei!" I called as I left the building to go find Sasuke to tell him the good news. Lunch would be over soon and I had no idea where to look.

I was walking along one of the routes back to the academy when I noticed sakura and Sasuke. Walking over to them I herd the last part of their conversation. "He hasn't had a normal childhood." Sakura said in a condescending tone. "He doesn't have any parents." I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at sakura. She doesn't… she doesn't understand that pain. What was worse was she kept going on about it. "He does whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would ground me all the time." She continued like she was better, that she was the best. "He's so lucky, all alone, with no parents getting on his case." Does this girl hear what she is saying! All alone she probably could not handle a week without her parents let alone a life time!

"Shut up!" I spat coldly. I stormed up to her the nastiest glare on my face. My fists were balled up and my teeth were clenched. "You have no right to talk about it like it's a good thing! You have no idea what its like to come home to no parents. I would rather be grounded my whole life just to have one of my parents back! You annoy me." I snarled. I could tell Sasuke wanted to get away from her so I grabbed his arm and pulled him away with me.

We were walking down the hall when Naruto suddenly flew around the corner. "What are you doing here!" he yelled skidding to a stop. I looked between the two wondering what had happened while I went to talk to Iruka sensei. "A basic escape jutsu, dead last." Sasuke taunted.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled, he quickly started to do some hand signs and Sasuke got into a fighting stance. Six naruto's poofed out and started to run at us, but before they could attack there was a loud gurgling noise that stopped all the naruto's. They all turned and ran to the nearest bathroom, each fighting to be the first to get in.

_Why doesn't he just undo the jutsu?_ I sweat dropped and headed back to the class room with Sasuke.

We had all been sitting in the same class for over an hour now, all the other senseis had come to pick up their teams, heck even Iruka sensei had left. We were the only team left and let's just say Naruto was getting antsy.

"Naruto! Get down from there!" sakura scolded.

Naruto just snickered and finished setting up his prank, an eraser stuck between the door frame and the sliding door. "That's what you get for being late!" he said jumping down from the stool.

"I'm not involved." Sakura said trying to sound uninterested when you could clearly see she was excited Sasuke however was the least impressed. "Like a jonin is going to fall for a stupid trick like that."

I just shrugged I wasn't too interested, "you never know." I mumbled to Sasuke.

A moment later a gloved hand latched onto the door and pulled it open, the eraser fell and… hit the jonin on the head. Naruto immediately started to laugh and sakura started to apologize sucking up and everything. Me and Sasuke, however just dead panned. _This is really our new teacher?_ Our new sensei looked thoughtful as he looked at each of us.

"Hmm my first impression of you guys is… I hate you!" he said cheerfully.

He led us to the roof where he instructed us to sit down. It was sakura, then Sasuke, then Naruto, and me leaning against Sasuke's legs. "Lets get introductions out of the way." Our sensei explained.

"What do you want to know?" sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"You should go first!" Naruto urged.

"Alrighty then, my name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes, my dreams for the future? Hmmm… well I have lots of hobbies."

…

_Well that was informing._ I thought sarcastically.

"Now it's your turn, from the right."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen! I dislike waiting the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to heat up, my dream… Is to become the Hokage! That way everyone will respect me! Hobbies… pranks I guess" he said casually sitting back down.

"I see next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are lots of things I dislike and very little I do like," he shot a glance at me knowing I would smack him if he said he didn't like me, " and I don't want to use the word 'dream' its more like an ambition." He paused and I snuggled closer into him knowing what he was thinking. "The resurrection of my clan, and… to kill a certain man." We both glared at the floor as the rest or team starred at us.

"Ok you girl with the whit hair."

"My name is Aoi Uchiha. I enjoy reading in the forest, and I dislike when my peace is disrupted. My hobbies are, sparring and training, and my dream, well it's the same as Sasuke's." I said grinning.

"Ok lastly you, girlie." He said looking over at sakura.

"Well~ I'm sakura Haurno, and the thing I like is a person," she said glancing at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is, well" she blushed and squealed some more. _Oh ew!_I gagged. "The thing I dislike is Naruto, and my hobbies…." You guessed it another squeal.

"Ok well that's enough of that we will begin tomorrow." Kakashi sensei said standing up.

"Yes! What are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"First we're going to do something with just the five of us."

"What? What?"

"Survival training!"

"We did that in the academy." Sakura said.

"Well it will be different from the academy this time."

"How so?" I asked eyeing him carefully. He just snickered.

"What so funny sensei?" sakura asked dully.

"If I told you, you guys would freak out." We all shared confused glances before looking at Kakashi sensei to fill us in. "Out of the 28 students who graduated only 9 or possibly 10 will become official genin, there's a 66% chance at failing and being sent back to the academy." _I knew something was up with that test!_ "Haha I told you, you would freak out!"

Naruto started to scream about how it was unfair. _I can't be sent back that will just slow me and Sasuke down from achieving our goal!_

"Anyways we'll meet on the training field tomorrow. Bring your ninja gear, oh and don't eat anything or you'll puke. Ja~" and he poofed away just like that.

The only thing running through my head was: _I must pass._

_haha yeah... this is one of my first naruto stories! i have another account on here, but uh i decided to write this story for this account. i used the manga for dialouge so if its a little off blame who ever translated it. the song title is a song by the offspring i thought it was very fitting tell me what you think of the story! (PS: i already drew what i wanted Aoi to look like but idk how to scan pictures if i ever figure it out i'll let you know)_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch2**

Me and Sasuke woke up earlier than normal because of our new schedule. "I don't see why we have to get up so early." I complained while yawning. Sasuke just grunted as he added some stuff to his bag. He was not a morning person.

We were just about to leave when I grabbed an apple.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Sensei said not to eat or you will through up."

"Yeah well, I'm not about to vigorous training without eating first! I'd rather through up." I snapped at him, damn you early mornings.

"Hn." Was all he said as we walked down the empty street.

We were the first at the training fields and I immediately dropped my stuff to the ground and fallowed it. "Wake me up when sensei gets here."

"**YOU'RE LATE!"**

I woke with a start to see the sun up and an angry Naruto and sakura pointing accusing fingers at Kakashi sensei. He just laughed and pulled out a clock. He fumbled with it for a moment before setting it down on a stump that was stuck in the ground. "It's set to go off at noon." He said before turning to us. Each of us had a confused look as we looked up at Kakashi sensei. "See these three bells? You must get them from me before the alarm goes off. If you don't get a bell you will not get lunch." At that everyone's stomachs growled with the exception of mine. "I'll also tie you to one of these stumps and eat in front of you." _That's pretty harsh_. I thought casually. "You just need to get one bell." Kakashi continued, "But since there are only three one of you will be tied to the stump. Also the person who doesn't get the bell will fail and be sent back to the academy." That made everyone serious. "You may use shurikens; you must come at me with the intent to kill to pass."

"But that's dangerous!" sakura yelled.

"Yeah you can't even dodge an eraser! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto bragged.

"Those with no talent bark the loudest." Kakashi sensei said casually, "Now let's ignore the dead last and begin when I say start. I noticed Kakashi sensei had struck one of Naruto's nerves. He grabbed a kunai out of his holster and charged at Kakashi sensei with it. Before I could blink sensei had Naruto facing away from him with own kunai pointed at his neck.

"Slow down I haven't said start yet." _Shit this guy is fast, this is going to be tough. _I thought to myself. "I see that you have the intent to kill me. Hehe I'm starting to like you guys. Okay let's get going, ready….Start!"

I quickly jumped away and hid in a tree I could see Sasuke not to far away. Looking back to the training field I saw Naruto standing in the open. _DUMB ASS! _I shouted in my head. _He's gonna get himself killed!_ "Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled. "I said Fight me!"

"Um you're a little off" sensei dead panned.

"The only thing off is your hair cut!" Naruto yelled as he started to run at sensei. Sensei reached into his bag and started to pull something out, causing Naruto to skid to a stop.

"Lesson one. Taijutsu, I'll teach it to you." He said slowly.

Naruto got ready for whatever sensei was about to pull out but he was completely thrown off when sensei pulled out a book. I almost fell out of the tree from my shock._ He really doesn't take any of us seriously does he?_

"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." He said boredly.

"B-but you have a book!" Naruto shouted!

"I need to catch up on some chapters, don't worry it wont make a difference against you guys." _How irritating. _

I wasn't the only one who thought so. "I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto shouted aiming an elbow at sensei, when that didn't work he tried to kick him, and when that didn't work he tried to punch him, sensei had dodged all of Naruto's attacks,_ attacking him head on wont do anything._ I thought to myself quickly coming up with an idea. I looked over at Sasuke; _he can handle himself for a few moments._

Looking around I found the perfect place to set up my trick.

I was back at my first hiding spot, Kakashi sensei and Naruto had finished their… 'Fight' as Naruto would call it. Naruto was hanging up in a tree, and sensei was waiting for one of us to attack._ Now's my chance!_ I threw three shuriken at him, and jumped to a different place and threw three more. I couldn't let him know my position yet. I threw three more and jumped out and fallowed them. The plan was when he dodged I would counter attack and hit him before he could dodge it. _I just need to get one swipe for this to work! _

He dodged to his right and I quickly lunged. I missed his bells by inches! But I managed to touch him, everything was set!

I skidded to a stop a few feet from him on my hands and knees. "That was close, your pretty good." He said putting his book away.

"I'm better than good" I said showing him my hand where a bell lay. His eyes got wide as he looked down and noticed a bell was in fact missing. _That's impossible! _He shouted in his head.

"You do know you have to keep that bell safe until noon, right?" he drawled trying to hide his amazement.

"Already a step ahead of you sensei~!" I said taking off into the woods.

Kakashi sensei quickly fallowed me. _Just a little further!_ I thought. _There!_

I pulled a kunai out and threw it at a barley visible wire. It snapped and I quickly ducked, leaving Kakashi sensei to get hit with a spiked log I had set up earlier. He dodged as expected and landed on the ground in a crouch. I cut another wire and the ground fell out from beneath his feat. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked amazed.

"A little after you and Naruto started to 'fight'" I said smirking as I cut another two wires, this one I knew he wouldn't dodge. Shurikens and kunais came from everywhere he had not choice but to dodge toward me. With the rate of his momentum he would be able to get by but I would be able to grab anything off him and he wouldn't be able to stop me.

Once I had successfully grabbed one of the bells I did a hand sign and said "kai" instead of sensei having only one bell left he had two, the 'bell' that I had from earlier turned into an acorn. "Hehe I knew I couldn't get you here unless you were chasing me, and making you think I had a bell was the only way I knew how.

_She planned all of this in a couple of minutes, and not only that but she used a genjutsu on me. _Kakashi thought amazed. _She's defiantly got talent_. "Well then, good job. Go wait by the stumps until noon." He said turning away.

_Just like that? He said I had to keep it safe until noon. Man I had the perfect hiding place too. _I thought dejectedly, turning and heading back to the stumps.

I arrived and Naruto was already there… tied to a stump. "What did you do?" I asked casually flopping down on the ground next to him.

"I, uh… tried to eat lunch while he wasn't here." He said sheepishly.

I barked out a laugh. "Naruto he's a jonin! You gotta expect him to be prepared for those kinds of tricks!"

"Yeah well, what are you doing over here then!" he shouted back angrily.

I pulled the bell out of my pocket. "I got this from him, and he said to come back here and wait until noon."

"Wha-What! How did you get that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I used a simple genjutsu and a few traps I set up thanks to your distraction. Thanks for that by the way~" I said playfully.

"Why you!" the alarm went off then. Soon we were joined by sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei.

Sensei stood in front of us as he began to talk. "You all look pretty hungry. By the way about the training, there's no need for you to go back to the academy," everyone looked up with shocked and happy faces.

"Then! Then! All four of us-?" Naruto shouted happily.

"Yup all four of you… should quit as ninjas!" everyone's hopes were dashed. All smiles faded. Everything became deadly serious.

"Quit as ninjas! What is that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Ok, ok we couldn't get the bells, why do we have to quit!"

"Because you're all punks who don't deserve to be ninja!" Kakashi harshly explained. He was starting to piss me off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke twitch, he was getting ready to pounce and hell if he got to so did I.

He sprang up quickly and launched himself at Kakashi kunai in hand. I fallowed right behind. Kakashi grabbed the both of us and managed to pin us, him sitting on Sasuke with his foot on Sasuke's head, and he had me in a head lock with Sasuke's kunai pointed at my throat.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh?" Kakashi questioned harshly. "Why do you think you were divided into teams for this training?"

"What does that mean?" sakura asked feebly.

"Basically you guys aren't understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Answer?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"Yes the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So when are you going to give it to us?" _really sakura? Really?_

"Its team work, the four of you would have defiantly gotten you the bells considering Aoi got one."

A look of realization was on sakura's face, "What do you mean teamwork! There were only three bells! Even if we worked together and gotten the bells one of us would still fail. What team work that just makes us fight each other!" she ranted.

"Of course this test is set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see weather or not you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together to get the bells." Kakashi explained. "Yet you guys… sakura! Instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were thinking of Sasuke who was far away! Naruto you were just running around by yourself. Aoi even though you got a bell you had plenty of time to go help the others instead you came and relaxed while the others were struggling. And Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of coarse superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But teamwork is even more important. Individuals that disrupt the team can put someone in danger for example," I felt the tip of the kunai move away from my throat but the pressure of Kakashi's arm around my neck increased. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." I started to struggle no way was I letting anyone hurt my family! "You see," Kakashi said relaxing his grip on us again. "If a hostage is taken you will have tough choices and someone will die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." He allowed me and Sasuke to move and we quickly scrambled away, glaring at Kakashi. He turned and walked over to a stone near by. "See the names here, these are heroes of the village." He said quietly.

I knew the stone all to well my parents names were on it. I looked away understanding what he was talking about.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I just decided, I want my name on that stone!" Naruto shouted stupidly._ Does he not realize what this stone is?_ I thought angrily.

"They aren't normal heroes." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they!" Naruto continued. I shot a glare at him Sasuke sensing my anger rested a hand on my shoulder.

"They died during a mission." I spat at Naruto.

Kakashi glanced at me, "Yes that's correct Aoi. Many of my friends names are on this stone." He glanced up at us. "I'll give you all one more chance to get the bells after lunch, but it'll be tougher." He warned. "You may eat but don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh! Why?" Naruto complained.

"You tried to eat by yourself. Anyone who feeds him will immediately fail. I am the rules here, got it?" With that he poofed away.

"I don't need any food I'm fine!" Naruto shouted but was quickly shut up by his growling stomach.

"Here." I offered to Naruto. Sasuke glance at me. "I ate before we came."

"Eh? But Aoi you'll fail!" sakura said.

"It's fine I don't sense him anywhere." Sasuke said, "If he doesn't eat he'll just get in the way."

Sakura also offered him her food.

"Thanks you guys!"

"Just hurry and eat before he comes back!" I scolded.

"I can't feed myself." Naruto whined.

Out of nowhere a big explosion went off. Dust flew at us and the wind picked up. An angry Kakashi emerged from the clouds. "YOU GUYS!" he started. Sasuke and I got into a defensive stance each pulling out a kunai. "Pass. 3" he smiled and the smoke went away. I slowly put my kunai away.

"Are, are you serious?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Pass but why!" sakura questioned.

I elbowed her "Who cares?" I hissed harshly.

Kakashi just laughed at us. "You guys are the first. Everyone else just did what I told them. A ninja must see the underneath. Those who break the rules are trash, but you know what? Those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash. That ends today's training, all of you pass! Tomorrow team seven begins its duties."

We started to walk away with Naruto shouting in the back round,_ oh yeah he was still tied to a tree_ I laughed lightly.

_yeah just a warning before you get attached to this story, i suck at writing action scenes but i hope to get better! since naruto is a very action-y manga/anime i hope i can get better at them dont be afraid to leave a comment they encourage me to write!_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch3**

We were all hiding among the trees head sets on and creeping slowly towards our target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi's voice crackled from the ear phone.

"Five meters, I'm ready."

"So am I."

"I'm good"

"Me too!"

"Go!"

At once we all sprang at our target. Naruto managed to grab a hold of it. "Got'cha!" he shouted happily. The cat started scratching at him. "Ow! Stop! That hurts!' Naruto cried.

"Naruto give me the cat." I said gently picking up the cat and petting it between the ears. It calmed down and started to purr.

"How do you do that?" he shouted. I just laughed and started to head to our meeting place the rest of my teammates fallowing me.

"Oh! Tora!" a fat lady cried, smothering the poor creature.

"Ahaha! That's what you get you stupid cat!" Naruto snickered.

"Now team seven, your next mission is," the Hokage started. "Babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging." _Is this really all we can do? _I grumbled to myself, apparently I wasn't the only one unhappy with the status of our missions.

"NO! No, no, no, no way! No thank you!" Naruto yelled with his arms held up in an 'X'.

"You idiot, everyone has to start somewhere! That's how it works you start at the bottom and work your way up!" Iruka sensei shouted.

"But we're getting the worst missions!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up!" Kakashi said shoving naruto's head down.

I looked off into space. _God this was so boring I wander when we can get out of here, should I train today? Hmm probably. There's a new jutsu I wanna try to learn. Wonder what I should have for dinner… hmm Naruto makes ramen sound good._

"Hey listen!" the Hokage shouted. My head snapped back to him.

"I apologize." Kakashi said nervously.

"I'm not a trouble making brat anymore! I deserve better missions!" Naruto shouted turning around and pouting. _Way to prove a point. _I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. If you want it that much." The Hokage agreed. _Really just like that? _"I'll give you a mission; you must protect a certain individual."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "Who! Who! A princess? A Fuedal Lord?"

"Calm down I'll call him in now, come in please." The Hokage called.

The door slid open to reveal an old man with what I'm guessing to be sake in a bottle. "What's this?" the man asked angrily. "You're all a bunch of brats!" he spat. "Especially the short one with the stupid looking face! Are you really a ninja?"

Me and Naruto looked around. Sasuke was the tallest, then sakura, and then… me!

"Ha! You're the short one with the stupid looking face!" I laughed at Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled lunging at the man.

"You're supposed to protect him not attack him." Kakashi said holding Naruto away from the man.

Later we met in front of the main gate. "Now listen here," the old man started. "I am an expert bridge builder, Tazuna, and I expect you to protect me with your lives until I am back in the land of waves."

_With that attitude I'd rather see you die._ I glared at the man.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted fist pumping the air.

"Why are you so excited?" sakura questioned.

"Cause I've never left the village before!" Naruto replied looking around.

"Am I really gonna be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked.

"Hehe don't worry I'm a jonin." Kakashi assured.

Naruto turned and glared at Tazuna, "Hey old man don't mess with ninjas! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

"Hokage is the number one ninja in the village right? I doubt someone like you can become it." Tazuna grumbled drinking more of his sake.

"Shut up! I'll do anything to become Hokage, and once I do you'll have to acknowledge me!"

"No I won't brat. Even if you do become Hokage."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed.

"I said stop that." Kakashi said pulling Naruto back.

I sighed and shook my head. I got this weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned and looked into the trees, searching for it. A hand landing on my shoulder stopped me. "You ok?" Sasuke asked.

I glanced at the tree line before looking back at him, "Yeah just felt weird."

He looked at you seriously for a moment. "Don't use it."

Our eyes locked. "I know."

With that we all headed off to the land of waves.

We had all been walking quietly when sakura decided to break it. "umm Tazuna-san? You're from the land of waves right?"

"What of it?" he asked gruffly.

"Sensei do they have ninja in that country?" she asked_ why didn't she just ask Tazuna?_

"No not in the wave country, but in most other countries they do." He explained. "There are five main countries that have their own 'kages' they are the best ninjas in the world.

_Really? That old man, maybe when he was younger but now? Pft yeah right._

"You guys just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

_How does he know!_

"But don't worry; this is a C-ranked mission. We won't come in any contact with any foreign ninja.

I looked over and noticed Tazuna had a strange look on his face. I looked down in thought and saw a puddle. Stopping I stared at it._ It hasn't rained in days…_

"Aoi! Don't lag behind." Kakashi called. I looked up and caught his eye, he gave a slight nod. This was not a normal puddle, but at least Kakashi sensei realized that.

Suddenly a chain wrapped around Kakashi sensei and two men appeared.

"One down." They said, and pulled the chains until Kakashi was ripped apart.

They suddenly appeared behind Naruto. _We have to save him!_ I sprinted over to him, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke do the same. Nodding to each other we knew what to do. I ran in front of him. Quickly I pulled a kunai out of my holster and aimed for the chains Sasuke jumped over me and landed on the arms of the two ninja and kicked them in the head causing the chains to break._ At least we don't have to worry about that._ Instead of attacking us one sprinted around and headed towards sakura and Tazuna. "Sakura! Get ready!" I yelled to her. The other was going for Naruto. Sasuke jumped to protect sakura so I went to Naruto but before he could touch me Kakashi sensei showed up and had the two of them in head locks.

"That's cutting it way to close sensei." I muttered.

"Aha, sorry about that" he said smiling. "Naruto, I'm sorry about that, I didn't think you would freeze up and get injured. Anyway good job Aoi, Sasuke and sakura too."

"Hey Naruto you ok?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah you ok, scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted.

"Eh Sasuke be nice." I scolded.

"Tch." He turned away.

"Naruto save it for later!" Kakashi called. "Their claws are soaked in poison, we need to get it out." He turned and faced Tazuna, "Tazuna-san I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"These look like hidden mist chunin. Their known to keep going until they die"

"How did you read our movements?" one questioned.

"On a sunny day when it hasn't rained in days there isn't going to be a puddle, even one of my genin noticed." Kakashi sensei explained.

"If you knew why did you let them fight?" Tazuna questioned.

"If I wanted to kill them I could have killed them easily, but" he glanced at Tazuna. "I needed to find out who they were going after. It isn't uncommon for enemy ninjas to attack each other, but they weren't after us they were after you, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna's face became grim. "Yes, but, but I couldn't afford a B-ranked mission, my country is poor I'm the only hope it has!" he tried to explain.

"I suppose we should get back to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi decided.

I looked over at Naruto, he looked pretty pissed. I saw him reach for his kunai _aww shit._ I cursed. "Naruto, wait-!" but it was too late he stabbed himself in the hand.

"Naruto what are you doing!" sakura yelled at him.

"With this kunai, I will protect the old man," he vowed, "We'll continue this mission." He said determinedly.

It was quiet for a moment. "Naruto…" Kakashi said slowly, "It was cool and all how you got the poison out with the kunai, but any more blood and you'll die of blood loss."

…

"AAAAAH! NO I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Naruto shouted. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sasuke.

"So what do you think of this?" I asked.

He looked over at me; he knew what I was talking about. "Don't use it unless you have to." I nodded my head and turned back to Kakashi sensei.

"Alright we'll continue our mission." He declared.

We were in a boat now rowing to the land of waves. Besides the first attack we have not had to fight.

"What thick mist, I can't even see ahead." Sakura murmured.

"We should see the bridge soon." The rower informed. "The wave country is at the base of the bridge."

A figure started to emerge from the mist, it was the bridge! _Damn it's huge!_

"WOW! It's huge!" Naruto echoed my thoughts.

"Hey, quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine?" the rower scolded. "We'll be in trouble if Gatou finds us." We all looked up at the mention of Gatou. Tazuna had explained to us he was some kind of tyrant, who took over the wave country. "We'll be there soon." He announced. "Tazuna, we've avoided being spotted so far, but just in case, I'm going to let you off here." The boat guy said.

"Thanks" Tazuna said. The boat rower allowed us off at a dock; we would have to walk from there. "Ok! Get me home safely!" Tazuna declared.

We had been walking less than five minutes and Naruto was already messing around. He stopped and looked around; "There!" he cried throwing a shuriken into a bush. "Heh… just a rat." He said trying to act cool.

"Stop trying to act cool, there was nothing there!" sakura accused.

"Hey… please stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous." Kakashi sensei warned.

"Baka." I muttered annoyed.

"Hey! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna cried angrily, but Naruto was already looking around again.

"There!" he yelled, throwing a shuriken into some trees.

"I said stop that!" sakura cried punching him in the head.

"OW!" Naruto whined, "Somebody is after us I swear!"

"Yeah right,"

I noticed Kakashi was walking toward the shuriken Naruto threw. _Could Naruto have actually seen something?_ I thought worriedly.

Kakashi pulled the bush back to revile a white rabbit.

"Naruto what have you done!" sakura cried.

I starred at the rabbit, it was white… but it's not winter…

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi cried suddenly.

I threw myself to the ground just in time because a moment latter and I would have been impaled on a giant sword. Sasuke looked over with a worried expression. I nodded to tell him I was fine and his face went back to the emotionless expression.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi announced. Looking up I noticed a man standing on the sword that almost hit me. He was shirtless; his pants were grey and had vertical pin strips. He also had arm and leg warmers on. "Everyone get back!" Kakashi sensei warned. "This one is on a whole other level."

The man turned and looked at us. His eyes… they were so terrifying, they were emotionless and cold, just like…_his_.

"It will be tough unless I do this," Kakashi said pulling his head protector up to revel a _Sharingan!_

_But he's not an Uchiha! How does he have that?_ I looked to Sasuke he had no idea either.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza declared.

'Surround Tazuna and protect him. Do not enter the fight, that is our team work here." Kakashi said. "Zabuza… fight me."

"I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." He said sarcastically.

"Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Sharingan is one of the types of ocular jutsu, it is said that some have the ability to read and defeat any kind of genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu." Sasuke explained.

"But that's not the only ability of the Sharingan," I mentioned. I looked to Sasuke who shook his head.

"Don't" was all he said.

"But-" I tried to reason.

"Not yet" I glared at him, damn promises.

"When I was on the hidden mist's hunter team I had a hand book that had information with it on you. And it said: 'the man who has copied 1,000 jutsus copy ninja Kakashi." Zabuza informed. "Now lets end the talking, I have to kill that old man."

Zabuza disappeared from the tree along with the sword and appeared out on the water. _He…he's standing on the water!_

It started to get harder and harder to see, soon he disappeared.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi tried to reassure us. "Zabuza is known best for his silent killing technique." _That's not reassuring! _"You don't even notice until your dead."

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart." A creepy voice rang out, it was Zabuza and I couldn't place where the voice was coming from "Which should I go after?"

I could feel the killing intent it was so strong, I needed to use it, and we'll die if I don't.

"Sasuke!" a voice rang out; it was Kakashi this time, "don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

"Sasuke, I need to use it we'll die if I don't" I whispered to him.

He was quiet for a moment "go for it." He said.

I sighed relieved. Closing my eyes I allowed the familiar feel of chakra rushing to my eyes. After so long it felt amazing. Opening my eyes I could see the chakra around me.

**!**

"Everyone! Duck!" I yelled.

I managed to get myself out of the way while Kakashi sensei pushed everyone else away. He stabbed Zabuza in the back but it was just a clone.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warned, but it was too late, Zabuza's sword slashed right through him, but it was just another water clone.

"Don't move." Kakashi warned holding a kunai up to Zabuza's neck. "It's over."

"Hehe… it's over? You don't get it. You can't defeat me with monkey like imitations." Zabuza declared. "But that was impressive of you. You had already copied my water clone technique. You had your clone say those words to attract me while the real you hid and watched. But…" my eyes widened, there was no time to warn him how could I be so oblivious! _It's this damned mist it's throwing my sight off. _"I'm also not that easy" another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

Zabuza swung his massive sword at Kakashi, who managed to duck in time but he got kicked into the water. Zabuza appeared behind him, he had already done the seals Kakashi was at the mercy of the jutsu.

"We can finish things later, first I'll take care of them." He said making another clone.

"Wearing forehead protectors like real ninja… but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my hand book, then you can call yourself a ninja."

_This guy…_ I thought gritting my teeth. I pulled a kunai out of my holster. He was not going to talk down on me, I'll show him!

I charged at him kunai in hand. I quickly did a few hand seals.

**3****rd**** person limited (Zabuza) p.o.v.***

Aoi ran at Zabuza full speed, kunai in hand.

_What does this white haired brat think she's gonna do?_ Zabuza thought.

Suddenly everything disappeared. He was floating in a pit of blackness. _Genjutsu! _He quickly dispelled it, just in time to see the kunai inches from him. He caught her by the arm and held her dangling off the ground. "You think you can beat me with some weak mind game?" he barked out a laugh as the girl just struggled to get away. He looked into her eyes and noticed something, "Oh? What's this?" he questioned. They looked like the Sharingan, but instead of the haunting red, they were a pale blue. "Hmm I'll save you until later. Before the girl knew it she went flying through the air, past the tree line and back into the forest.

**Aoi's p.o.v**

I skidded along the ground until I felt my head smash against something. My vision started to blur and the last thing I saw was a boy with a mask standing above me.

ok so this is my last one i'm gonna update untill the end of the week seeing as it is my last week of school untill summer break! woot. seriously tell me what you guys think should i stop posting keep posting or improve something! dont be afraid i dont bite!


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch4**

_Omg I hate finals! I had no sleep last night so I went to take my bio final and there were like 90 questions and I suck at bio. Then I was sleeping in class after cause there was nothing better to do and they woke me up to tell me I failed it, ugh just let me sleep! Lol hope you guys like this chapter!_

**3****rd**** p.o.v. Team 7**

Zabuza was dead; the hunter ninja had thrown needles right through his neck, and took his body back to the hidden mist.

"Now we have to get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi declared.

"Wait! What about Aoi!" Naruto questioned. Everyone looked around searching for the missing girl.

"She got hit pretty hard into the forest, she may be unconscious." Sasuke said. He was worried; Aoi was one of his only living relatives. _Or she over used her Sharingan and passed out._ He thought bitterly. No matter how much Sasuke loved his cousin he couldn't help but to be jealous of her ability.

"Ah yes we should…" before Kakashi could finish his sentence he collapsed to the floor.

"What are we gonna do!" sakura cried.

Sasuke sighed he knew what they would have to do no matter how much he didn't like it. "We need to get Kakashi sensei to Tazuna's house." He declared

"But what about Aoi?" Naruto questioned angrily, he didn't want to leave his teammate alone.

"Aoi is smart, she'll figure out where we went when she wakes up and recovers." Sasuke replied bluntly, pulling Kakashi up. They would have to carry him.

Naruto and sakura begrudgingly carried their sensei to Tazuna's house leaving their teammate behind.

**Aoi's p.o.v **

_Ugh my head…_ I tried to put my hand on in but instead of the feeling of my hand on my head a sharp pain went up my arm. Opening my eyes I found I wasn't in the forest, but in a room. I was propped up against something, probably a wall. My feet were in front of me and I could see that they were tied up with wire.

Besides from me, the room was empty. I tried to move my arms again but that only resulted in another sharp pain. Looking up my arms had streaks of fresh and dried blood running down them.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

…

The door suddenly burst open and in walked some scary looking men, each holding at least one sword each. A short, pudgy, ugly, and all around not as scary man walked in next. "So you're the brat the other two decided to bring eh?" the ugly guy said walking up to me. "You don't look to impressive." He muttered tapping me with the end of his cane as if I were and animal.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat at him.

A disgusted look crossed his face, "Tch, I'll teach you, brat" he said lifting his cane.

The cane came down harder than expected hitting me in the head "Waraji, Zouri, go ahead and do what you want with the brat." The two men gave an evil smirk before grabbing the hilts of their swords.

I had cuts all over nothing life threatening, unless it got infected, but it would hurt like a bitch for awhile. I will probably have scars too._ If I live long enough for them to scab over_. I though pessimistically.

The door suddenly opened and a familiar figure stood there._ Where have I seen him?_ "I suggest you stop attacking her before I force you, she's no good to us dead." He said coldly. The two men grew a fearful look on their faces before walking out. The boy walked up to me and kneeled down. "You have a pretty face, good thing they didn't cut it up." He said smiling. "Zabuza wants to see you." He grew serious as he started to cut the remaining wires from my arms. I slumped to the floor while the boy stood. "Hmm can't walk can you, no matter." He reached down and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started to drag me. It was pretty pathetic, but hey lets see how enthusiastic you are to see a demon right after you were shredded up.

I could feel myself being moved around a few hallways, and I herd the door to a room open and myself dragged in. "Here she is Zabuza."

"Tch, they practically killed the brat." I felt the grip on my collar relax and myself slumping to the floor. Footsteps echoed in the room. Two sandal clad feet stood right in front of me. "So you're one of the three remaining Uchiha?" Zabuza's voice rumbled.

Next thing I knew I was being slammed into a wall, "Tell me everything about your team." Zabuza growled.

"I don't know much." I mumbled. I don't think I could handle interrogation, at least this way I wasn't giving any information out. "We just became a team last week. This is one of our first missions."

"Then you're useless." He growled I flew through the air until I slammed against a wall.

"Wait." The boy spoke up. "We can still use her; perhaps Kakashi would be willing to trade her for the bridge builder?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Then you are in charge of the brat, make sure it doesn't get away". I let a breath of relief out. I wasn't going to die. _Today._

It had been a long few days and everyday I got a rough beating. Sometimes they were given to me by Zabuza others by the boy; I had yet to learn his name. All I knew was that I had a broken arm, something was wrong with my ribs and I was sore. God was I sore. It hurt to flinch. I was given enough water and food to stay alive, and very few bathroom breaks, not like I could walk there. They kept me in a corner when they weren't beating me. It was cold at night. So basically the last few days had been hell.

I was leaning against the wall my arm cradled against me; both Zabuza and the boy were in the room with me. Zabuza was holding an apple; he was gripping it so hard that it soon caved with the pressure it was put through.

"You are almost better." The boy stated.

"Ok, we should go soon Haku. Go get the brat." Zabuza ordered.

"Yes" Haku said walking towards me. He swiftly threw a punch at me and next thing I know everything is dark.

**3****rd**** person p.o.v.**

Zabuza and Haku stood by the bridge. They had already taken out the workers, now they were just waiting for their target.

They appeared moments latter, and Zabuza prepared his jutsu. The mist slowly started to settle in and the ninjas prepared for their fight.

"Grab the brat." Zabuza instructed as he started to walk into the mist. Haku did as he was told and grabbed the girl throwing her onto his shoulder he fallowed Zabuza.

"Long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza called out. "I see your still with these brats, but wasn't there another one? That white haired kunoichi (sp?), oh wait I know where she is…" he chuckled darkly. "Oh? That one's shaking again, poor kid." He continued to taunt.

Suddenly ten zabuzas appeared from the mist in front of the group.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Sasuke declared before quickly taking out the clones.

"Heh, I'll only offer this once, we happened to find your little Uchiha out in the woods." Zabuza said picking up Aoi from her collar, she was unconscious and tied up. "She's fine for the most part. Give us the geezer and we'll return her to you." He negotiated.

Kakashi was conflicted, he couldn't give up Tazuna and he couldn't let one of his students die because of his mistake, he didn't let his comrades die.

Suddenly Aoi came to life; she kicked herself away from Zabuza and managed to get back to her team.

**Aoi's p.o.v.**

I stumbled the rest of the way before collapsing in front of my team. Sasuke immediately cut the ropes around my wrists. "You ok?" he mumbled. I glared at him for a moment before sighing, _he was worried no need to get angry at him_.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"The masked one…" Kakashi mumbled. "He's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing next to him and all"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said determinedly.

"No!" I said quickly, "He's strong, you might get hurt."

He glared at me before turning back to Kakashi, "I'll fight him." He repeated.

It was my turn to glare now. I had seen, hell I felt what this guy could do and even then it was like he wasn't trying.

"Impressive, even though the water clones only had 1/10 of the originals strength." Haku said. He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of us. But Sasuke was there to block the attack. The two continued to fight. I noticed Sasuke had better chakra control than he did before.

Slowly pushing myself off the floor, I hissed in pain. I still had the broken arm and something was wrong with my ribs. Kakashi looked over and noticed my injured state. Carefully he helped me up the rest of the way. "I don't want you fighting unless you have to." He said. Stay here with sakura and protect Tazuna." I glared for a moment but nodded I knew I was in no condition to fight, let alone walk. So I stood there with sakura feeling helpless.

Sasuke's kunai was locked with Haku's needle both equally matched.

Suddenly water started to gather and head for the two. "Sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled. "Don't worry about him he's strong." I murmured to her.

She looked over with a weary glance and then looked back to where Sasuke was.

I quickly activated my Sharingan, if I couldn't fight then I should at least allowed to get a better look.

Sasuke concentrated his chakra to his feet and at the last second jumped away, to everyone else it just like he disappeared.

He reappeared behind Haku; they both froze for a second; seemingly talking to one another.

Sasuke threw a punch but Haku dodged. But when he did Sasuke landed a kick right to the face.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'" Kakashi suddenly spoke up. "Sasuke is the village's number one rookie; sakura is the brightest in the village; Aoi is the most advanced in genjutsu and the other one is the show off hyperactive number one loud mouth ninja in the village." Kakashi explained.

Zabuza started snickering, "Haku do you realize that at this rate we'll be driven back?"

"Yeah, we can't have that." Haku agreed standing up. It started to get colder. Blocks of ice suddenly surrounded Sasuke and Haku disappeared into one and reappeared in all of them.

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed and launched himself towards the ice blocks, but Zabuza jumped in the way.

"Your opponent is me. Against that jutsu he's finished." He claimed.

I watched anxiously, I couldn't hear but I could see. Suddenly a storm of needles attacked Sasuke. "AHH!" he cried. I felt so helpless I couldn't help him; all I could do was watch.

"Sasuke!' Kakashi yelled.

"If you go by me I will kill the other three." Zabuza warned.

"Tazuna-san, Aoi, sorry but I'm going to leave you for a moment." Sakura declared.

_What could she possibly do?_ I thought bitterly. Hey just cause she's on my team doesn't make me like her any more than I did before.

She ran a few steps before launching a kunai, but just before it went into the mirrors Haku came out and caught it.

I saw them come in slow motion. Two shuriken came out of the fog and knocked Haku right out of the ice mirrors. And like an idiot Naruto arrived all flashy and loud.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" he proclaimed.

_Idiot._

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine!" Naruto shouted. "The hero always shows up at the last minute to kick the enemy's ass!"

I stared at him… _did he really just do that?_ I asked myself.

"Naruto!" sakura yelled excitedly.

Suddenly needles and kunai were being thrown at Naruto, but somehow they cancelled each other out.

"Haku what is this?" Zabuza questioned.

"Zabuza, these kids, please allow me to fight them my way." Haku asked.

"So you don't want me to interfere? You're a softly as always. Is that why you didn't want me to kill that brat over there?" he motioned to me, "So you could?"

_What is that supposed to mean?_

I noticed Naruto moving out of the corner of my eye,_ oh God don't do what I thing you're gonna do…_too late he had already snuck himself inside.  
>Sasuke had tried to use the fire ball jutsu but it didn't work. The flames weren't strong enough. <em>If I wasn't so hurt I could be helping!<em>

Suddenly a bunch of Narutos threw themselves at an ice mirror, but all poofed away.

"For a kid to master a jutsu like that…" Kakashi started Zabuza just snickered. "I knew it an advanced blood line."

"It's a deep lineage passed down by ancestors." I explained to sakura.

"Then…"

"Yeah it's just like the Sharingan." I said.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Don't loose to this guy!" sakura shouted.

"No sakura don't egg them on." Kakashi scolded. "Even if they could beat the jutsu there's no way they could beat the boy."

"What do you mean?"

Zabuza started to giggle. "They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts." He explained. "And another person. That boy knows the pain of being a shinobi. A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours, because you can't gain the experience of killing. "

"Then what do we do sensei?" sakura questioned

Kakashi reached for his headband "Sorry but I'm going to end this quickly."

"Hehe Sharingan again?" Zabuza questioned "is that the only thing you can do?"

But before Kakashi could pull his headband up Zabuza stabbed him in the hand with a kunai.

"You asked if that's all I could do yet you are afraid of the Sharingan aren't you Zabuza?"

"A shinobi's jutsu should not be shown to the enemy numerous times." Zabuza lectured.

"You should be honored; you're the only person to see it twice. And there wont be a third time." Kakashi said.

"Even if you defeat me you won't beat Haku." Zabuza claimed. "Ever since he was a kid I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. He has no heart and no fear, a true shinobi. And his jutsu surpass even mine. I gained a high quality tool, unlike the scrap that fallows you around."

"There's nothing more annoying than a man's bragging!" Kakashi said pulling the head band all the way up.

Suddenly the fog started to get thicker, I could barley see sakura and Tazuna and they were next to me.

"Sakura lets get closer, the fog is thick." I instructed.

"Yeah" she agreed.

Looking around my Sharingan may as well have been off. The fog practically inactivated it. Deciding not to waste my chakra I deactivated it.

Now I had to wait.

A figure appeared in the mist, it was Zabuza! And he was already swinging his sword down on us when Kakashi appeared in front of us.

"Kyaaa!" sakura screamed.

…

The knife slashed through Kakashi's chest, luckily it wasn't too deep.

"Ugh." He grunted.

"Kakashi sensei!" me and sakura yelled.

"You were to slow, Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Did your desire to protect these brats cloud your mind and make the mist thicker? Don't worry, Haku probably already took care of those brats, plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them, you can apologize to them in the next world on your lack of strength to protect them."

"Sasuke-kun won't be defeated by that guy so easily! Naruto too!" sakura yelled.

"Yeah," I agreed slowly, "My cousin wont be taken out so easily, neither will that dumb ass." I smirked at Zabuza's expression it was a mix between anger and slight worry.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah his full name is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi finished. "A genius ninja, with the advanced blood line running through his veins, and as you already figured out Aoi's cousin."

"A child of that tragic clan." Zabuza muttered. I glared at him. "But that's the same for Haku, no one has ever beaten that jutsu." He started to disappear into the mist.

Kakashi disappeared as well. We were left in the mist again.

I suddenly felt a strong chakra. It was terrible, I felt my skin crawling. It was terrifying.

I could hear the sounds of smashing not far away. I hated this I couldn't see, I couldn't go anywhere. All I could do was sit there and wait. Soon I could hear the earth crumbling away but it was from a different position than where the evil chakra just was. The sound of snapping and barking reached my ears.

It was hard to tell but the mist was slowly starting to clear, _does this mean!_

Slowly more and more of the bridge came into view.

"There's two people over there!" sakura pointed out. "It looks like they're staring at each other.

"I can't see very well." Tazuna said.

"Which is Kakashi sen- Oh? He's moving!"

The fog completely cleared away to show Kakashi standing there with his arm going through Haku's arm, dangerously close to his heart. Blood was everywhere it was a horrific sight.

_He…he threw himself in front of Kakashi's attack. _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto emerge from the mist. He had a stunned expression; I suppose he was still trying to take the scene in.

Zabuza started to lift his sword. _He's going to cut through Haku just to get to Kakashi! But why? He saved him, why would he do that?_

Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped the both of them out of the swords reach. Carefully Kakashi lowered Haku's body to the ground.

"Naruto stay there" Kakashi called.

"Naruto you're all right!" sakura cried.

I quickly ran over to him, "Where's Sasuke?" I questioned him. If this idiot could survive then so could Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto had a stricken face as if he just realized something horrible. He turned his head away from us.

"Where… where is he?" I questioned_ no, no I can't be alone… no._

Naruto just shook his head, I quickly raced passed him, he had to be ok, he just had to!

I saw a figure lying on the floor not to far away; upon reaching him I realized that it was in fact Sasuke. I dropped to my knees.

"Wake up." I grumbled, shoving him in the shoulder, "You're not allowed to leave me. C'mon I didn't leave you! You can't leave me in this world with _him _Sasuke! You can't!" I yelled hysterically.

Sakura and Tazuna soon joined me. Sakura dropped to her knees on the other side and slowly touched his face; I was too angry and sad to tell her not to touch him.

"He's… so cold. This isn't an illusion, is it?" I just shook my head and continued to stare, unable to make tears.

Tears slowly started to make their way down her face, yet I couldn't make any for myself, I was in shock… unable to do anything. Looking to the sky I tried to find my lost tears.

…

"Sakura… You're heavy." I heard. I looked back down. It was Sasuke… and his eyes, they were open!

"Sasuke!" I yelled throwing myself at him.

"Ow! Aoi careful!" he scolded I just let out a happy laugh, he was alive! I wasn't alone anymore! I wouldn't have to face _him _alone.

"Sasuke-kun! You're all right!" as soon as I let him go sakura threw herself at him. I cold only laugh.

"Ugh what's with you two?" He grumbled, but allowed the hug anyways.

Pushing her away gently he tried to get up. "What about Naruto, and that masked kid?" he questioned.

"Don't move!" sakura warned. "Naruto is fine and the masked kid is dead."

Sasuke looked up shocked, "Dead! Did Naruto kill him?"

"No he jumped in front of Zabuza to save him from Kakashi's attack" I said helping him the rest of the way up.

"Naruto!" sakura yelled, as I held Sasuke up with my good arm. It hurt but hey he was my cousin, he would do the same for me. "He's all right! Sasuke-kus's all right!"

Even from here I could see the relieved smile on naruto's face.

Sasuke embarrassedly waved back.

I noticed a horde of thugs all lined up ready for a fight and no Zabuza, well alive. He was now lying beside Haku.

But before the thugs could attack, the whole village showed up, all ready to defend what was theirs, Naruto and Kakashi even helped by making a bunch of clones.

In the end the thugs got so scared that the practically threw themselves into the water to get away.

It slowly started to snow, it was strange it wasn't the right time of year for this, but… aw hell who cares? I let out a free laugh and stuck my tongue out to catch the snow flakes.

"You're so weird." Sasuke grumbled. I just smiled at him happy everything turned out all right.

**.:Two weeks later:.**

Two crosses stood before us, one for Haku and one for Zabuza. Each had some food before them and Zabuza's had his sword placed behind it.

"Kakashi sensei?" sakura suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Were these two right about ninjas?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals," my eyes narrowed at this, "becoming the countries tool is what is most important. It's the same for Konoha."

"Is that really what it means to become a true ninja?" Naruto spoke up. "You know what! I don't like it!"

"You believe that too?" Sasuke asked.

"Each and every ninja has to live with it, just like Zabuza, and that boy." Kakashi answered.

"Ok I just decided, I'm going to be a ninja my own way!" Naruto declared.

_For once well said Naruto, well said._

The next day we were getting ready to set off back to Konoha. My ribs were healed, but my arm was still a little sore, but Kakashi promised that if I was careful I should be fine by the time we got back to Konoha. All my cuts were healed too but I did have a few scars, and I've got to say they look pretty bad ass.

We were standing on the finished bridge saying our good byes.

"Well thanks to you we finished the bridge, but its sad really." Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, we'll come visit." Naruto said all choked up, it was cute, like little kid cute.

"You… better." Inari said just as choked up as Naruto.

_These two…_ I sighed.

"Inari, you're sad right, it's ok to cry." Naruto assured, though I'm sure he was about to burst into tears any moment.

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto you can cry too!" Inari shouted.

Naruto swiftly turned around "fine later." He said.

"Yay! Let's get home fast so I can have Iruka sensei get me some Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke how about we go on a date when we get back?" Sakura asked.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Sasuke how 'bout you hold my back for me?" I asked smirking.

"No." he replied just as blunt.

My bag slammed into his face. "Too bad, I'm injured." I said sticking my tongue out.

_Alright I know that was long like freaking 9 pgs! It took me a couple of days to write! Anyways I finished finals whooo! Now all I need to do is get through two minimum days of school and I'm free! Dude I can't believe how fast this school year has gone by I'm gonna be a junior! Holy fuck lol yeah I curse a lot if you haven't noticed._

_**Ok I need you to read this:**_

_**I want your vote on the next few things otherwise its going to be my decision, all I need you to do is leave a comment about your vote or mesg me just answer these questions:**_

_**1) Should Aoi have a love interest? If so who?**_

_**2) Should Aoi get a curse mark as well?**_

_**3) Regardless if Aoi get's the curse mark or not should she join Sasuke when he goes to Orochimaru, stay in Konoha or something else?**_

_**Please answer these questions that way I can start planning for them please and thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch5**

We had gotten back to Konoha a couple of days ago and we were already back to boring missions, but the worst part was Sasuke and Naruto. They were so awkward to be around ever since we had gotten back from the wave country they had been acting weird.

Me Sasuke and sakura were waiting for Naruto, _as usual. _He was always late.

"Good morning sakura-chan! Aoi-chan!" he ran right up to us but when he and Sasuke looked at each other the quickly turned away. _Hurry up sensei…_

**3 hours later…**** (Lol imagine sponge bob!)**

"Hey guys! I got lost!" Kakashi said as he walked up to us. _How do you get lost in your own village for three hours you're a ninja for God's sake. _(ok I notice just now I've been saying God a lot, no offense to any Christians or anyone else who believes in God, and everyone else, if you get offended by me say God well I'm offended at your offense anyways)

"Stop lying with a straight face!" sakura yelled.

"Hey, hey Kakashi sensei lately our missions have been too easy, I want more you know? A hot one! Where I can shine and fallow my ninja path!" I could practically see the flames in Naruto's eyes as he said this.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said.

"C'mon Naruto!" sakura called he was all wrapped up in his little fantasy.

…

We had several small missions today and yet some how Naruto either messed up, got injured in each one of them.

"It's because you push yourself too much" sakura scolded while helping Naruto.

"Pft can't take care of yourself…" Sasuke muttered. I lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

Naruto started to twitch and before we knew it he was yelling. "See what you started." I grumbled to Sasuke.

"Bah," he said turning away from me.

"Hmm our team work seems to be suffering lately." Kakashi said exasperated.

"Yeah! You're the one ruining our team work Sasuke! Always hogging the spot light you bastard!" Naruto accused.

"That's you, you moron. If you want to stop making yourself look bad…" he glanced back at him. "Then just become stronger than me."

I rolled my eyes at the two they just loved pissing each other off, didn't they?

"Ok that's it for today." Kakashi announced. "I have to go submit the mission report."

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke turned and started to walk away. "You coming Aoi?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna go train, do we need anything from the store? I can stop by on my way home." I said casually.

"Nothing I can think of."

"Alright see you at home then!" I smiled as he continued to walk.

"Hey Sasuke-kun wait! Why don't we work on our team work just the two of us?" sakura asked, I almost gagged. Deciding to leave before sakura came up with another suggestion I headed to my favorite training ground.

…

I had been training for a few hours now, mostly taijutsu but I had also been working on some fire jutsus. I was just resting until I was motivated enough to walk home.

It was dark out and I was just staring at the stars when I felt someone watching me. "You can come out, I can sense you."

At first there was no movement, but then the bushes rustled and a boy about the same age as me walked out. He had red hair and a gourd on his back. "Who are you" I had never seen him around before.

"Gaara… I'm interested what is your name?" his voice was so cold, and emotionless.

"Uchiha… Aoi." I said. We stared at each other. "You're not from here are you?"

"I'm from Suna." Was his reply.

"What are you doing way out here?" I asked him.

"The chunin exams." With that he walked away.

_Well that was weird…_

…

It was the next day and we were supposed to meet at the bridge but as usual Kakashi sensei was late.

He suddenly appeared on top of a pole, "Morning!" he said cheerfully "I got lost on the path of life." **(Next time I'm late I think I'm gonna use that ^^)**

"Yeah right!" Naruto and sakura exclaimed at the same time. _What do they plan this?_

"Well anyways, this is sudden, but I decided to nominate you guys for the chunin exams." He said casually. _So he was telling the truth…_

"What did you say!" sakura yelled.

"You think that's gonna make up for-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi holding out four pieces of paper.

"Here are your applications."

"Kakashi sensei I love you!" Naruto yelled launching himself at our sensei.

"Hey! Stop! Let go of me!" Kakashi said trying to get Naruto off of him. I sighed and shook my head. "This is just a nomination." He explained after he got Naruto off of him. "Whether you show up or not is your decision. Just sign them and show up in room 301 by four tomorrow. Got to go." He said disappearing.  
>Naruto was all excited, sakura seemed worried, and Sasuke… well I couldn't tell with him, probably secretly excited. I know I was! This was a chance to go up in rank and get stronger!<p>

I looked back and noticed sakura had stopped, "C'mon sakura! We need to plan this thing out! That includes you!" I called back to her.

"Haha right coming!" she called.

**.:The Next Day:.**

Naruto was last, again. "Hey sakura chan! Aoi chan!" he yelled running up to us.

"Yeah good morning." Sakura attempted to be nice.

I however was too tired and impatient to be nice. "Hn…"

"Aoi chan you're starting to sound like Sasuke." Naruto complained.

I glared at him. _Just ignore him._ I told myself.

There were so many people here. We walked up the first two flights of stairs before we were stopped by a fight. A boy in an ugly green jump suit with the weirdest eyebrows was pushed away from the doors. Looking up I noticed it said 301. _Heh… this is such a week genjutsu anyone should be able to see through it._

"Hah! You plan to take the chunin exams with that!" the boy who kicked him said. "You should quit now!"

"You're just a little kid." The other said. _They're the same age as us, maybe even younger than some of the other participants. This must be another part of their jutsu._

"Please just let us through." A girl with two buns on top of her head pleaded, she was just punched away.

I glanced at Sasuke and after we locked eyes I glanced at the sign silently asking if he noticed. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Listen" the one with spiky black hair said, "This is our kindness, the chunin exams are deadly, those that take the exams end up quitting as shinobi. And chunins are captains of a team, a failed mission, dead comrade that's the captain's responsibility.

"You will let me pass, and remove this week genjutsu." Sasuke said stepping up. "I'm going to the third floor." People started murmuring about how Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about.

"God, you guys are really idiots. Maybe we shouldn't have pointed it out. I mean really? How could you have not noticed that you walked only two flights of stairs and not three? Heh sakura probably noticed as soon as she walked in." I said winking at sakura, I had a feeling she was acting weird and I bet it had to do with her lack of ability the past few days.

"Of course I noticed. This is obviously only the second floor." She smiled over at me in thanks. I just nodded.

"Not bad." The spiky haired kid said, "But all you did was see through it." He quickly went to kick Sasuke, and Sasuke did the same, however they were stopped by the kid in the green jump suit from earlier.

The boy released them and one of his, I'm guessing, teammates walked up to him and said something. The boy however stood up straight and marched over to where me and sakura were standing.

"Hi, my name is Rock lee. So yours is sakura… let's go out together!" he said showing a thumbs up. "I'll protect you till I die!" His teeth were so whit they did that little 'ding' with a sparkle thing. It was slightly disturbing poor sakura.

"No." wow she's good. "You're lame." Lee slumped over in defeat.

I laughed lightly and patted lee on the back as I walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey you!" I tuned and looked at the boy who said it. "What's your name?" I looked between Sasuke and the guy before pointing at myself.

"Me? Aoi Uchiha." I said casually.

"When you want to learn someone's name it is polite to give your own first." Sasuke sassed. _Nice, great, way to make enemies before the exams even begin!_

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" the guy continued to ask.

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke said turning away.

"Naruto, Aoi, Sasuke-kun let's go!" sakura said grabbing Naruto and Sasuke's hands, while Sasuke reached out and grabbed mine.

"Hey you!" _Not again._ Looking up lee was standing on a landing. "Guy with dark eyes. Will you fight me, right here?" he challenged.

"A fight? Right now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke say no!" I whispered harshly, he just ignored me.  
>"Yes." Lee said jumping down to where we were standing.<p>

"My name is Rock Lee, "you said it is polite to give your name before asking for someone else's right? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Heh, so you know?"

"I want to fight you" lee said getting into a fighting stance. "I want to test my abilities against the child of a genius clan." I narrowed my eyes at him, why does everyone pick the fight with Sasuke? Not to sound like Naruto but I'm an Uchiha too, and I've already activated my Sharingan completely. "Plus," he looked over at sakura and winked, which she promptly freaked out about. He also blew a kiss witch she dodged, but I didn't understand how in the first place.

Turning back to Sasuke and Lee "Challenging me, knowing of the Uchiha name, frankly you're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means, thick brows." Sasuke said cockily.

"Please." Lee said putting a hand up.

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly jumped in. "I'll take care of bushy brows just give me five minutes." He claimed.

"I wish to fight the Uchiha, not you." Lee said frankly.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled charging at Lee. "I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!"

He didn't even move until Naruto was inches from him and all he did was swat at him and use naruto's momentum to his advantage. Naruto turned to kick him but lee just ducked and sent him flying into a wall.

"I will say this." Lee warned. "You can not defeat me."

I glared at him for a moment before turning to Sasuke. "You better beat him." He just smirked and stepped up.

"Sounds fun I'll do it."

Sasuke charged at lee and I quickly activated my Sharingan to watch. As soon as Sasuke was close enough lee jumped up mid air and aimed a kick for Sasuke.

Sasuke barely managed to block the first attack but not the second. Getting hit in the face Sasuke was sent into the air. He tumbled to the ground his Sharingan now activated.

_He thinks it's a genjutsu, when it is just pure taijutsu._ I observed. The Sharingan was useless if you could not keep up with the opponent. _Sasuke only has two Tomas _(sorry I can't remember if that is what it's really called if someone knows go ahead and mesg me)

But that didn't help Sasuke because the next moment Sasuke was sent straight up into the air by one of lee's kicks. Lee suddenly appeared behind Sasuke mid-air.

"Shadow leaf dance!" he cried.

I could see the bandages slowly unfolding. They were about to wrap around Sasuke when a voice shouted, "Enough Lee!" there stood a… turtle…

Sasuke was just falling now it seemed he couldn't move.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled running over and catching him. I calmly walked over to the two, I know it seems harsh of me not to try to save him from a fall but really it is his own fault I did tell him to decline the fight.

Standing next to the two Naruto soon joined us and we watched as the turtle lectured lee.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto whispered to us.

"What?" sakura asked harshly.

"That's a turtle right?" Naruto asked.

"How hard did you hit your head, Naruto?" I questioned him.

"Isn't that obvious?" sakura asked bluntly.

"Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?"

_What the hell is going through his head? _I sighed and shook my head.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared on top of the turtle. I thinned and revealed… an adult version of lee!

"Ewwwww!' sakura cried. "They even have the same eyebrows!"

"Too…much…green." I mumbled through my shock.

I was still in shock when his sensei punched him across the face and then apologized. _Wouldn't that be considered abusive?_ They cried and hugged each other; it was an all around disturbing moment.

He starred at us with his creepy eyes before calling out to us. "Hey you guys! How's Kakashi doing?"

"You know him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Know him." He chuckled. He suddenly disappeared from our sight. I felt a presence behind us and quickly turned around. I almost fell from the shock at seeing the man so close. "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals.'"

"Too close! Too close!" I cried backing up. I could tell the rest of my team wanted to fallow.

"50 wins 49 losses." He continued. "I'm stronger than Kakashi!" he claimed.

_Yeah right, Kakashi was probably just to lazy to compete._ I thought rolling my eyes.

He apologized to Sasuke about lee before the two of them disappeared.

"Oh well." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "The Uchiha clan ain't worth much these days."

My head snapped over to him, _how dare he…_ I marched up to him and shoved him in the chest, he stumbled back surprised.

"Just because you don't like Sasuke doesn't mean you can insult my clan! Are you trying to start something!" I yelled at him.

He looked shocked for a moment. "You saw his hand!" he said. He was right lee's hand was pretty messed up. "Bushy brows must train hard everyday unlike you guys." He said looking away.

"Tch" I said glaring at Naruto. "I'll show you how much I train." I grumbled.

"These chunin exams are getting fun." Sasuke said. _He's just trying to brush it off._ I glared at him lightly. "Let's go!"

The three of us walked the rest of the way to room 301. When we got there we were shocked to see Kakashi standing there.

"Oh? Sakura came too?" he questioned. "Now we can properly take the exam."

"What do you mean?" sakura questioned.

"Truth is that only teams of three can take this exam, I managed to get our team in with four, but if just one of you had not shown up I would have not allowed you to take the exams. If I had told you this, Sasuke could have easily talked Aoi or sakura into coming anyways. The important thing is that you all came. You guys are my proud team, now go."

The four of us linked arms and walked into the room. "Yeah! Lets go!" Naruto shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid: ch7**

_Whooooo! School's out! Time to hit the beaches! Lol anyways I am now officially a junior! Wow the last two years have flown by I hope more and more of you start to like this story someone added it to their favorites thank you for that as you can see I have uploaded 2 more chapters before this one. I've been working on them all week. I have been accepted into the face book world and I'm just having a great week. Hope you enjoy mesg me leave a comment you know the works ;)_

Walking through the doors we practically entered a whole new world.

"W-Wow…" Naruto said amazed.

"What is this?" sakura questioned.

Sasuke and I stayed silent as we observed our soon to be opponents.

"Sasuke-kun!" I shrill voice shouted. "You're late!" _oh God…_ I turned slowly to see Ino hanging off of my cousin. "I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement."

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Well if it isn't sakura," Ino started, "big ugly forehead as always."

Looking around I noticed everyone was glaring at us as Ino and sakura continued to fight.

I slowly backed away from our group best not to be associated with the yet. I watched as the rest of this year's genin gathered around and started to talk. A boy, not much older than us, walked up. It seemed he was talking to our group. He was from Konoha based on his head band. He started to show the group something but I decided to get a better look at the competition. Walking around, I accidently ran into someone. It was a boy, about the same age as me. He had purple paint on his face, and a black hood that made him look like a cat.

"My bad." I apologized.

He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer. "What's with all these leaf brats running into me?" He asked angrily.

My eyes narrowed at his hands. "I suggest you let me go I already apologized, get over yourself."

"Tch and if I don't?" he questioned.

I glanced down but when I looked up I had him trapped in my Sharingan. "You will regret it." Slowly he let go of me not completely sure.

We were, however interrupted by someone shouting, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I wont loose to any of you!" I groaned out loud.

The 'kitty' guy smirked. "Teammate of yours?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Unfortunately."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw three figures jump towards my team, cursing under my breath I quickly fallowed.

I got to my team just as the boy; Kabuto doubled over and spit up blood. It was pretty nasty.

Turning to the ones who injured him, I glared. They were sound ninjas and they were starring at us strangely.

"Write this down on your card." One spoke up. "The three hidden sound will become chunins." He declared.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a voice barked at us from within it. "Quiet down you brats!" the smoke cleared to reveal a man dressed in all black and many more behind him wearing similar outfits to each other. All had a Konoha leaf band on their heads, so they must be the proctors.

"Thanks for waiting," the man continued. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first round of chunin exams." He pointed a leather gloved hand in our direction. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing what you please before the exams. Do you want to fail?"

"I apologize." The one with fur on it's back said. "This is our first time we got a bit carried away."

"There will be no fighting without the permission of a proctor. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent is not tolerated. Anyone who disobeys me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?" there was silence in the room. "Now, we will start the first test in the chunin exams. You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will hand out the exams." A man behind him held up a stack of papers.

All was quiet until… "WHAT! A WRITTEN TEST!" cue face palm.

We were all scattered around. Naruto was a few rows behind me, then Sasuke and then sakura. I was unfortunately in the front row with Ibiki starring down at me. _Great…just great._

"There are many important rules to this test." He started. "I will write them on the board but do not ask questions." _Aren't the rules for every test the same? _I questioned silently. My eyes narrowed, something was up. "Rule one: you will all start off with ten points. There are ten questions and each question is worth one point. Rule two: this is a team test." I almost fell over…_oh God, not good! Naruto is going to make us fail!_

"Rule three: and the most important. During the exam anyone caught cheating by the other examiners, will have two points subtracted for every time you're caught."

I stared at him for a moment._ That makes no sense! Normally even if you're caught once cheating it's an automatic fail! Why woul- _oh_, ooooh! They want us to cheat, how sneaky._ I smirked and Ibiki looked right at me lifting an eyebrow. I just looked away. If he knew I had figured it out he would watch me extra carefully. He turned back to the rest of the room and continued with his speech.

"So those who loose all their points will be asked to leave. And the final rule: anyone who looses all their points during the tests or don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their other two teammates." Cues face slamming into the desk. _God we are not going to pass unless Naruto can figure out we can cheat and he's good at it._

"The exam will last one hour. Begin!" and with that pencils were picked up and you could already hear the minds working on the problems. Glancing down at the test I realized these were advanced questions, something only a chunin or higher would know. _They made the questions impossible to answer, so it forces us to cheat, but if no one knows the answers no one can cheat. They must have planted fake genin in here._

Setting my paper down I leaned back and sighed, trying to act casual I put my hands up to my face so that they were hiding my eyes from the proctors. I quickly glanced around me, one guy was casually writing down answers.

Sitting back up I picked up my pencil and started to act like I was thinking. I couldn't use my Sharingan to copy him because he was behind me. No I would have to use something else but what?

An idea came to mind. It was risky but I had at least five chances. I carefully laid my head down and put my hands in my lap. Glancing over to the proctors I noticed they were watching everyone else this would be my only chance. Quickly doing a few hand signs I started to allow my chakra to slowly pulse out. I willed everyone to believe I was sitting at my desk working on the test.

Now it was time to test the jutsu. Slowly I raised my hand. No one even glanced at me. I smirked it had worked. Now the tricky part. I had only mastered the jutsu to where it only hides you by sight not by sound. I would have to be quick and quiet. Carefully I stood up and moved my way over to the person I had picked from earlier. Glancing down at his answers, they kind of made sense.

I copied his answers and carefully returned to my seat. Aligning myself with the image I had projected into everyone's heads I released the jutsu. Now I just had to wait the rest of the test out and hope my teammates caught on.

***ok so those who didn't understand what Aoi just did let me explain (cause I know I didn't do that very well) she basically cast a genjutsu over the entire room. She had to let her chakra pulse through everyone slowly so that they wouldn't feel any change in their chakra. Lol I don't know jutsu names so unless someone wants to make a few up for me you're stuck with crappy little notes like these. (If someone would come up with some ninjutsus for her I would love you forever. Just give me the name and how it works. (Her chakra element is going to be fire, and either water or lightning idk yet.)**

Time ticked by slowly, and Ibiki had been staring at me suspiciously for a while now. It was pretty unsettling. Through out the hour more and more people began to fail. Each time I had a miny heart attack, thinking it was my team being failed.

"Ok!" Ibiki suddenly called. "We will now begin the tenth question." I glanced around nervously. "Now before we get to it, let me go over the rules for the final question."_ They should be the same, maybe there's an alternate meaning behind this question as well… _we were interrupted by kitty coming back from the bathroom. "I'll explain now. These are… the rules of desperation! First, for this tenth question, you must decide if you want to take it or not. If you choose not to your points will be reduced to zero, you fail! Along with your two teammates." I looked up in shock. Everyone started to freak out. _Calm down he's doing this on purpose, just stay calm and try to understand what he really wants or what is expected of us. Pay attention to the meaning of his words not just what he says._ I lectured myself. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will loose the chance to take the chunin exams ever again!"

That outraged everyone. He explained they were his rules and we were just unlucky to get him as a proctor. "But I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confidant can choose not to take it and try again next year." He gave us this evil smirk. "Now let's begin the tenth question. Those who do not wish to take it raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed you may leave." All was quiet.

_All right just think about what he said and what's been done. They wanted us to cheat, but we had to figure that out, now he's telling us we won't ever be able to take the exam if we miss the question. The people we copied off of probably wont leave._ The guy I copied off of suddenly raised his hand. _Ok scratch that… the question can't be that hard then. Can they even make you a genin forever?_ Looking around more and more people were raising their hands. _This is like some sadistic mind game; you're basically gambling not only your fate but your teammates too. _I glanced at them; sakura looked worried, Sasuke looked confidant and Naruto looked like he was going to shit himself.

_I won't do it._ I decided.

A slamming noise echoed through the room "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted. I smiled for once his loud mouth was appreciated. "I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I am a genin forever! I'll be the next Hokage anyway so I don't care! I am not afraid!"

I smiled back at him before deciding to support him. Standing up I sent a challenging smirk to Ibiki and the rest of the proctors, "Neither am I."

Ibiki sent us each a challenging look, "I'll ask you one more time. Your life is rising on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." I just smirked back as Naruto answered for me.

"I keep my promises; that is my ninja way!"

"Good decisions." I slowly lowered myself to my seat. "Everyone remaining… I congratulate you for passing the first test." Ibiki announced. I smiled widely.

"W-What do you mean we pass?" sakura asked. _Why! Why must she always question that we passed?_ I thought exasperatedly. "What about the tenth question?"

"There never was such a thing." Ibiki grinned. _I knew it. It was just a sick mind game._ "Or you could say the choice was the tenth question."

"So all those other questions were pointless!" a girl suddenly shouted.

"They were not pointless." Ibiki explained. "They served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability. First rules are explained. Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member to do well."

"I had a feeling it was like that." Naruto agreed. I sighed shaking my head. _You are such a liar you were freaking out the whole time._

"But the questions were not types that genin could answer. Because of that most people concluded that you had to cheat to pass. As cheating targets we had a few chunin to help you out."

"Haha! I saw right threw that, you'd have to be a moron not to notice that!" _you just called yourself a moron._

"But those who cheat poorly fail of Corse." Ibiki continued, and started to untie his bandana, head band thing. Pulling it off revealed Ibiki's bald scared head. "Because information at times is more important than life. And on missions or on the battle field people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy notices you, there is no grantee that the info will be accurate. I want you to remember this: powerful information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village." He finished putting his bandana back on with a grin.

"But I still don't get the tenth question." The girl from before said.

_Why can't people just leave it at we passed?_ I groaned quietly.

"The tenth question is the purpose of the test. The tenth question is a take it or not take it decision. Obviously these were painful choices. Those who chose the later automatically failed. And those who chose to take it could loose the chance to ever take the exam again. A true leap of faith. No matter what the danger is, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a chunin! You have made it through the entrance; the first test of the chunin exams is now finished. I wish you guys luck." He smiled at us and then glanced at the window.

It suddenly shattered open. A women standing in front of a black cloth stood there. She wore mostly fish netting and a large over coat.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" she scolded us. "I am the proctor of the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Fallow me!"

Everyone was quiet, not a single person got up to fallow.

"Bad timing." Ibiki muttered.

"79!" she questioned angrily. "26 teams! The test was too easy this time!" she accused.

"This time there were a lot of outstanding ones." He explained.

"That's fine, because I'll cut them in half before the end of the second test. I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Fallow me." This time the remaining genin got up and fallowed her.

_Ok another chapter done yeah! I seriously need you to vote because I can only do about two more chapters with out them. The one I defiantly need an answer to now is: _

_Should Aoi get the curse mark?_

_The others are important but I need this answer soon. So please!_


End file.
